Dragon Age Bloodlines:The Fall
by wildfire1977
Summary: Set six months after DAI the Inquisition arrived to late a patch of charred earth that was the last place Clan Lavellan only to find charred bodies. Now Aryan Lavellan is lost in grief as the rest of Thetas tries figure out what killed the Clan, as Flemeth and Mythal put their plans for revenge into play. Continuation story from my own head.
1. The Goddess and the Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any game characters this just a story that came up in my warped little mind after playing. I hope you enjoy. They belong to BioWare.**

**Premise.**

**Part one of a story I hope leads into another. I hope this is ok. There will be a lot of Angst in this first story but as someone once said "you have to fall to know if you can fly" (Think those were the exact words). Thetas is about to have a major fall so the next generation can fly. Hope you will enjoy.**

**Set six months after DAI the Inquisition arrived to late a patch of charred earth that was the last place Clan Lavellan only to find charred bodies. Now Aryan Lavellan is lost in grief as the rest of Thetas tries figure out what killed the Clan, as Flemeth and Mythal put their plans for revenge into play. Continuation story from my own **

**[Allister/F Warden Cousland][ Inquisitor Solas] Cole, Fiona, Flemeth, Mythal and some Hawk and probably a good bit of the rest. Prologue is Flemeth and Mythal. Mythal speaking is Italicized Flemeth is underlined. Setting is in the hosts head.**

**Prologue 1.1****:The Goddess and the Witch**

The wolf's mournful howls echoed through the empty halls_, "_for the love of Andraste make him **STOP!**" Flemeth cried out her throbbing with each sad song.

"_I cannot Flemeth his heart is shattered, and with good reason, her Clan was part of her now she is the last. Burnt flesh and earth not a single sole out of a Clan of 500 survived. It is enough to make me cry. Poor Fen'Harel, how many millennia has he lived alone in Solace only to find his other half during this madness."_ Mythal frowned looking out into the Fade seeing her longtime friend sitting beside a storm of darkness and sorrow. The even goddess of love and justice felt as if she was anything but that. It seemed for so long now since her works had brought anything but pain and suffering.

WE are the ones who released her! Your wolf cries because of OUR doing. Ok he's also to blame for the foci. Honestly Mythal. . . " Flemeth chided as she covered her ears again as the dark storm raged and wolf howled. "**MAKE IT STOP!**!"

Mythal took a deep sad breath "_I-Cannot. And he's not my wolf. Not mine anymore."_

The witch eyes flare a white hot silvery haze, "Because we let her out. Put her back, now for the love of the Maker_!" If there is one_, she thought. Flemeth of Highever had never been a pious woman nor even a believer in anything but herself. But at this moment she will do about anything to stop the no stop incessant howling

"I_t was the only way to wake him my friend. I created her centuries ago to be his reward for service. The Inquisitor is truly the other half of his soul, her song is what woke him. And for our plan to work we need him. . . . And her!_ _If our plan is succeed and the betrayers are finally made to pay. The stars are soon to align for the next step. The attack on Lavellan is no coincidence. Our enemies are trying to distract us, to stop us. **THAT** must not happen."_

"Do we even have one Mythal?" Flemeth asked as the goddess glided over in a haze of sliver magic to a alter before a mural wall. The witch watched as the goddess stretched her hand out an traced over tiled embellished with jeweled images of four creatures: A whited and black griffon, a black and blue stoned wolf and two dragons one who looked to be made of silver coins was smaller with two elegant sharp horns on either side of its head and the large gold one with three heads. Her hand seemingly lingering over the wolf before opening the large black and gold box on the alter.

Flemeth could not help but note the heaviness of her friend, the one she had merge with centuries ago, the one who had promised vengeance for Osin. It had been a simple deal, Flemeth would do all she could to avenge the death of Mythal and betrayal of the one Mythal loved, for Mythal freeing Osin's soul from the abyss reuniting them once more. And course the destruction of her husband's line. . . The second was all but done save one lone female, but the first part. . . . "Well Mythal **DO YOU** have a plan **TO** enact?" The old hags words

Mythal smiled as she placed her hands into the box "_You know me better than that my friend. I always keep my promises. But there is much to do and a short time to act. We still have things to do, but first we must find a new body. Fen'Harel was a quick fix. And though he thought himself willing to merge with us he could not fully. And we are not at full strength_," strange sounds filled the air as her hands wrestling with something in the box.

"I trust you have someone in mind?"

"_I do, someone who can handle our power and can do what needs to be done. A guardian for us all, one whose blood will merge mine and yours so we can take the next step,"_ the truth was Mythal had chosen her many years before but she never knew how to approach the guardian, nor could she think of a deal to appeal to the woman."_ That is where you come in old friend . . "_ Mythal could feel the witches eyes boring into her as she spoke.

"I often wonder why it is I who must make the devils barging and get the bad reputation, when YOU Mythal are the one who has always drives the horse?" Flemeth's brow furrowed in disdain for the situation which always seemed to put the witch as a dark villainess instead of a simple woman who mourned for a life that never was.

The goddess long silvery strands of hair whipped wildly as the seemingly younger woman spun around to face the old witch with a white hot orb of light in each hand. "Simple my friend because you are good at getting people to do what they would not normally do. You were always as much rouge as you are witch, a great gift to be sure and. . . I always keep my promises."

An eerie smile crept across Flemeth's face as her heart left for joy of a young girl long lost. "I'm sure I can work out. What of your wolf and this mess with Clan Lavellan. If I know you. . . "

Mythal frowned; Clan Lavellan had been special to her even before they were clans. Loyal and noble they (at first the family then the Clan) had been amongst her most ardent followers, now gone and she nor Flemeth had seen it coming. The younger looking woman closed her eyes, _"We must heal the wolf by healing her. He still must play his part and she. . . The world needs the Inquisitor and so do we."_

Flemeth frowned and shook her head "I guess you do not **WISH **to share** WHAT** you have planned with me? As always."

A light girlish chuckle came from Mythal's lips. . . "_Isn't that half the fun of it, plus we have to keep our enemies guessing don't we?" _as a wicked smile crossed the goddess soft pink lips.

With Mythal's words echoed as their great room faded away and Solas' eyes glowed angry blue silver it was time to get to work. Solace stretched out his long fingers as his body was encompassed by a brilliant blue and silver light. The light cast shadows against the trees making them look as if they were dancing the darkness and as it ebbed away as the High Dragon roared. It shook its two horned head then pushed off from the forest clearing and into the night. The night was dark and they had a long way to go.


	2. The Wolfs Lament

**The Wolfs Lament**

The silver wolf sat wailing into the vast emptiness of the Fade as the dark storm swirled beside him its form angry and ever changing. This was what was left of the woman he loved. Cold, dark the warm gentle song the harmony that was his Aryan was now more like nails against glass. At first he had watched from afar hoping against hope she would pull out of it. To no avail then he had tried to push through the wall of darkness and get to her. But the barrier had pushed back hurling him out of the fade. He was at a loss now she had cut herself off from not only from her friends but him. Returning to the form known to many as Solas the apostate elf, Fen'Harel the Dread Wolf, the barrier he had placed around them to keep the demons at bay was now holding for now but her sorrow drew more demons attacking the barrier and it could only hold so long. She was losing herself to the darkness, and the demons were closing in. That was why he was staying close by her telling her about the past. Arlathan, the rebellion and how he had started it. Then he told her of given Corypheus the orb in hopes of fixing his mistake only to be tricked.

_Anything to pull her out of it._

She was further than ever from him, _**Aryan, ma Vehan, how did we not see this coming? I thought you would be safe till I could fix my mistake. Lies, tricks, the betrayer betrayed. It should have been his mantra now, for he had been betrayed by first the Eleven and their gods, then by the dales their lies showing them to be nothings but ignorant children given freedoms they did not appreciate. **_Now his loves people betrayed, murdered, his sins falling through the years to be avenged on her and her clan. Bad enough he had to leave her to break her heart and his but this. He remembered the first time he felt it like an hot dagger plunged into his soul cutting him slowly into a million shattered pieces. He had been retrieving a particular item for Mythal when the pain had over taken him causing him to withdraw to the fade, here the place where his heart was trapped in darkness.

**This is not what I wanted for you, be angry at me yes, but do not give into it so many need you my love. I need you**, he thought admitting it for probably the first time in his life. I told you I would come back, in another world. **It will be green trees forever. We will have a place by the waterfall you seem to like it there. Well spend our days exploring the magic's of the world and nights in the Fade. No chantey to tell us how magic is wicked or no inquisition to cage you. The Dalish will be there to a new home free of Elgar'nan and Andruil's cruelity. NO slaves. Well keep the good of the old and throw out the bad. Our own little word**." Looking down at his lap he could almost see the mass of red curly hair his fingers laced into the locks as he continued on. Looking at the wall of darkness that separated her from him it was strong as the walls of skyhold and sometimes even resembled her gilded cage.

"_You know wolf this isn't going to work_." Mythal's sharp voice rang out shattering his thoughts.

His jaw tightened into a frown as he heard his friends voice "**Come to revel in the fruits of your handiwork my friend. I'm assuming this is not what you quite planned. So if you would not mind. . "**

Mythal shook her head negatively. "Oh wolf, you know perfectly well I would never put a hand to them. If you want to blame Elgar'nan and Andruil hands in this. I hear the way many were killed were reminiscent of one of her hunts. They-She will be given justice."

Solace bolted up with lighting speed his usually calm demeanor replaced with something else she had not seen since their betrayal and the rebellion. Unbridled rage. "**JUSTICE! What do you know of the word? It is precisely is justice? Marrying a man just to "save the world" while your true love is forced to watch? Marrying a man you don't love while you use me to send your beloved your heart? Perhaps it was justice that my brothers and your loves people were locked away for your husband's jealousy?"** he curled his fist so tight that they shook violently.

The sight of his fury made Mythal step back with a hint of fear. She had seen him angry before. . Oh yes, one such time he had even after Anduril's most messy hunt her friend had ripped the throats out of all the Huntress' priests and favorites hearts ripped out and left on display for all her slaves to see. It was a sight, the look on Anduril's face was priceless. . . For that Elgar'nan had punished Fen'Harel by bounding him to the wolf, making it hard for her dear friend to bond with anyone much less fall in love. She sighed heavily then looked at the wall of darkness. "_There will be Justice wolf, but first I need to return to your body. Flemeth and I both agree you have your own path to follow. Plus she needs you more."_ Mythal said as she placed her hand on the dark wall as an ear piercing sound of sorrow shook the fade.

Solace moved quickly in-between Mythal and the wall "**Oh no you don't I have caused her enough pain you will not-"**

Mythal smirked "_Easy Wolf there is only one person I think can help her is __**YOU Fido**__. All I will do is take you to her and find myself and Flemeth a new host, no little red curly locks will I touch." Solas moved up toward her in protest, "And don't start that your shame brought her to this she would be better off with out you mess. All I ask is before you runway again, just go to see her. THEN and only THEN will I stop meddling. Deal?_"

Solas looked at the silver haired goddess and nodded in agreement " **Fido**?" as he raised his left crow up ward slightly.

She chuckled _"I hear that is what Shemlan call their dogs. So tell me this perfect world you're going to make does it have a place for a loveable ,well-intentioned, trouble making ,goddess of Justice-Love, and so much more? I mean because what your selling wolf sounds like what I am looking for_?"

Solace gave Mythal a half smile then turned back to the wall "**I'll go to see her. . . I have something's I need to say anyway.**"


	3. Free at Last

Set six months after DAI the Inquisition arrived to late a patch of charred earth that was the last place Clan Lavellan only to find charred bodies. Now Aryan Lavellan is lost in grief as the rest of Thetas tries figure out what killed the Clan, as Flemeth and Mythal put their plans for revenge into play. Continuation story from my own

The prologue is Flemeth and Mythal. Mythal speaking is Italicized Flemeth is underlined. The setting is in the host's head.

Prologue 1.1:The Goddess and the Witch

The wolf mournful howls echoed through the empty halls, "for the love of Andraste make him STOP!" Flemeth cried out her head throbbing with each sad song.

"I cannot Flemeth his heart is shattered, and with good reason, her Clan was part of her now she is the last. Burnt flesh and earth not a single soul out of a Clan of 500 survived. It is enough to make me cry. Poor Fen'Harel, how many millennia has he lived alone in Solace only to find his other half during this madness." Mythal frowned, looking out into the Fade seeing her longtime friend sitting beside a storm of darkness and sorrow. The even goddess of love and justice felt as if she was anything but that. It seemed for so long now since her works had brought anything but pain and suffering.

WE are the ones who released her! Your wolf cries because of OUR doing. Ok, he's also to blame for the foci. Honestly Mythal. . . " Flemeth chided as she covered her ears again as the dark storm raged and wolf howled. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Mythal took a deep sad breath, "I-Cannot. He's not my wolf, anymore."

The witch eyes flare a white hot silvery haze, "Because we let her out. Put her back, now for the love of the Maker!" If there is one, she thought. Flames of whoever had never been a pious woman, nor a believer in anything but herself. But at this moment she will do about anything to stop the no stop incessant howling

"It was the only way to wake him, my friend. And you simply cannot put a living soul back as you say into a bottle once born. I created her centuries ago to be his reward for service. The Inquisitor is truly the other half of his soul, because I used half of his soul to make her. The Inquisitors song is what woke him. And for our plan to work we need him. . . . And her! For things to succeed and those who wronged us pay. The stars will soon align for the next step. The attack on Lavellan is no coincidence; our enemies are trying to stop us. THAT must not happen."

"Do we even HAVE a Plan" Flemeth asked as the goddess glided over in a haze of sliver magic to the ancient alter before a mural wall. The witch watched as the goddess stretched her hand out an traced over, tiled embellished with jeweled images of four creatures: A whited and black griffon, a black and blue stoned wolf and two dragons, one who looked to be made of silver coins was smaller with two elegant sharp horns on either side of its head and the large gold one with three heads. Her hand, seemingly lingering over the wolf before opening the large black and gold box on the alter.

Flemeth could not help but note the heaviness of her friend, Mythal had promised vengeance. It had been a simple deal, Flemeth would do all she could to avenge the death of Mythal and betrayal of the one Mythal loved, for Mythal freeing Osin's soul from the abyss reuniting them once more. And course the destruction of the line of the man who took Asian from her. The second was all but done, save one lone female, but the first part. . . . "Well Mythal DO YOU have a plan TO enact?" The old hag's words

Mythal smiled as she placed her hands into the box "You know me better than that my friend. I always keep my promises. But there is much to do and a short time to act. First, we must find a new body. Fen'Harel was a quick fix. And though he thought himself willing to merge with us he could not. Not fully. If we do not have total control that means we are not at full strength," strange sounds filled the air as her hands wrestling with something in the box.

"I trust you have someone in mind?"

"I do, someone who can handle our power and can do what needs to be done. A guardian for us all, one whose blood will merge mine and yours so we can move forward." the truth was Mythal had chosen her many years before but she never knew how to approach the guardian, nor could she think of a deal to appeal to the woman." That is where you come in old friend . . " Mythal could feel the witch's eyes boring into her as she spoke.

"I often wonder why it is I who must make the devils bargain and get the bad reputation, when YOU Mythal are the one who has always driven the horse?" Flemeth's brow furrowed in disdain for the situation which always seemed to put the witch as a dark villain instead of a simple woman who mourned for a life that never was.

The goddess long silvery strands of hair whipped wildly as the seemingly younger woman spun around to face the old witch with a white hot orb of light in each hand. "Simple my friend because you are good at getting people to do what they would not normally do. You were always as much rouge as you are witch, a great gift to be sure and. . . I always keep my promises."

An eerie smile crept across Flemeth's face as her heart left for joy of a young girl long lost. "I'm sure I can work out. What of your wolf and this mess with Clan Lavellan. If I know you. . . "

Mythal frowned; Clan Lavellan had been special to her even before they were clans. Loyal and noble they (at first the family, then the Clan) had been amongst her most ardent followers, now gone and she nor Flemeth had seen it coming. The younger looking woman closed her eyes, "We must heal the wolf by healing her. He still must play his part and as well as the girl . . The world needs the Inquisitor and we need what she will do."

Flemeth frowned and shook her head "I guess you do not WISH to share WHAT you have planned with me? As always."

A light, girlish chuckle came from Mythal's lips. . . "Isn't that half the fun of it, plus we have to keep our enemies guessing don't we?" as a wicked smile crossed the goddess soft pink lips.

With Mythal's words echoed as their great room faded away and Solas' eyes glowed angry blue-silver it was time to get to work. Solace stretched out his long fingers as his body was encompassed by a brilliant blue and silver light. The light casts shadows against the trees, making them look as if they were dancing in the darkness, as it ebbed away as the High Dragon roared. It shook its two horned heads, then pushed off from the forest clearing and into the night. The night was dark and they had a long way to go.


	4. Bad Business

Chapter Summary: Varic Cullen is trying to hold things together while trying to find out who is behind this.

Author notes: I wasn't going to do this chapter, but there are clues to the real killers, plus I feel like it's a good progression from Solas Mythal and Flemmeth to whats going on outside Solas head.

Cullen ran his hands through the soft stands of curly red hair, hoping against hope it would stir something in the young Danish girl. But she did not move, or speak, he had Grand First Enchanter Fiona check to see if Aryan was still alive three times that morning. Now all he could do was watch her lay motionless on the cot in the back of the room."No change curly?" Varric asked as he entered the tent.

Cullen just shook his head negatively. "Dorian thought she was showing signs of the waking last night. He swore she opened her eyes and called for Solas. . But nothing since then."

"She called for Curly huh? Who did it piss off more your or Dorian?" the dwarf chuckled as he sat his crossbow Bianca down on a nearby box which was being used as a makeshift table/foot prop. He looked at Aryan lying deathly still next to Cullen, who looked more like a lion trying to protect its cub than a general worried about his beloved leader. "Don't think I noticed the look on your face when you said Chuckles name."

"His leaving caused this or so Dorian says. She's not been the same since."a deep venomous anger could be heard in the voice of most the inquesitition when Solas name had come up. Cullen would get more sullen, Bull had broken so many mugs that the barkeeper at skyhold refused to serve him mead in anything but metal, Sera was planning one of pranks (something involving a jar of angry bees, but honestly Varic didn't want to think of what it would be) if the elf ever showed his face, while Blakwall and Dorian were planning to rearrange his face. Though he knew Backwall could do it Varic doubted that Dorian could do much damage without a spell. . "But talking about Chuckles is not why I am here. Let's step outside and Meril will see to her. W-we don't need to discuss this here."the dwarf said, pointing to Aryan lying motionless on the cot. Cullen just nodded as he watched Varic grab Bianca and head out of out the tent as the tiny young dalish girl he met in Kirkwall appeared through the flap. As he pulled the flap back " Let us know if anything changes. We will be in the command tent.

Stepping out of the tent, he caught the whiff of blood, ash, and decay all around, the stench alone was enough to send even the most battle hardened warriors to their knees. It had looked like there had been some kind of hunt gone wrong, most of the clan was shot three times through the heart so precise that he swore the "thing" that did it could not be human, but those were the lucky ones. The ones she was close to her mother, brother and the keeper of the clan got the worst of it. Her mother and brother had their hearts tore from their chest and placed in small wooden boxes on a makeshift altar before the strange wolf statue just outside the camp, while keeper the Dashanna was found strung above with behind her had been an inquisition flag cover in blood. The message was clear someone had a beef with Aryan.

But who? Dorian thought it too theatrical and blunt to be the Venatori. Corphyus was dead, the Wardens were fighting each other and did not care about inquisition so it left Clullen wondering. Especially when they found several Fereldan shields amongst the bodies. A tidbit he had not told anyone but Varic about, but a puzzling one. This was too far north for such heavy patrols, and King Alistar was on somewhat friendly terms with the Dalish. Odd indeed, but to hear Merill tell it the Dread Wolf came and killed them all, something about an ancient story but. . . the girl was a bit odd. Sweet but odd. Plus, he did not believe in such he had heard the stories of how Mythal had aided them in the final hours by providing them with a dragon, but a bunch of pointy eared gods who trick other gods into locking themselves away then killing all their people. Was a bit far fetched if you asked him, plus he did not believe in them. Entering in the command tent, he shot a dark look at Varic "What is our status spy master? You called me in here away from the Inqusiator for a reason I presume?"

"Yeah, first of all Bull has been delayed a day. Another Clan was wiped out same way. Three shots to the heart all in the same place and one of our flags caked in blood hanging over the creepy dog statue outside the reports finding shields with dog emblems on them. Either King Alister has issues with Elves, or."

"Or someone wants to start a war between the inquisition and Fereldan. Its well known that not all the "issues" between us and Bann Tegan are settled."

Varic chuckled " If you mean us refusing to pay that whiney Arl because your kings did not provide enough protection for the images in Redcliff which left an opening for a Teventer Magister to take over? Yeah, if I were the inquisitor then I'd not pay either." Cullen shot the Dawrf spymaster a dark look "Look the guy kicked his OWN nephew out of the kids own home all because he was a mage. If you ask me Arryan is right to ask some kind of protection or recognition for those images that did not join the rebellion before she pays a red copper."

"I agree with you Varric but now is not the time for politics. Someone is trying to start a war. We need find out who before this gets worse. We know to keep our mouths closed, but if it gets out It could escalate things."

"That's putting it mildly Curly, we also had someone wander into camp last night. Claiming she was a member of Clan Levellthan some years before the inquisitors was born. She has asked to speak and pray with her. Something about them is the last of their clan and needing something or another. She's in the medical tent if you want to question her. We found nothing on her that indicates she's a threat."

Cullen nodded, " doesn't mean she's not, I will have a talk with her later. What is the status of the. . " Cullens words trailed off, he did not know exactly how to refer to the burial of a clan of innocents slaughtered by monsters in the night. "Well, why don't you call it a clean up, yes, you're tidying up the area no need mention genocide, I mean no need for unpleasantness." Cullen cringed as Doran voice boom from out of nowhere. "You are not part of the council, Dorian how many times have I told you to stay out of the tent when we are discussing important things."

The Teveniter mage half snorted stared down the table at Cullen. "Yes, very important things like covering up your king's involvement in a slaughter. I can see where that is more important that getting the Inqusitor out here and back to the safety of skyhold."

Cullen could not help but roll his eyes,"That is not what we are doing and you know it. It's like I told you before, we don't know who did this. Both Varric and I feel safer with Bull and company he's brining to get her safely back. Then we will be on our way home. . . Maybe, she'll be awake by then. But for now I would like to have a word with our visitor. Maybe she has seen something."

"Oh the charming old Dalish lady, yes Fiona is seeing to her which, is why she sent me in her stead to this meeting. For some reason she thinks I make a better war council representative than her."

Cullen threw his hands up in defeat. . . .

A/N I want to thank those who might read this and ask you bear with me on the grammar and the speed of the story I promise more to come. I think and hope it will be better just need to get this out of the way. Again I thank you greatly for comment, reviews, and just giving this a chance.


End file.
